Understanding
by Harry Potterfan girl22
Summary: Hermione comforts George after Fred's death. Friendship with a hint of romance.


_I think "A Window To The Past" from POA soundtrack or "Another year Ends" from GOF would fit this story nicely, don't you? =)_

_It was hard for me to write this, because it's very emotional and very different than what I normally write. Plus...Fred is my favorite character, so writing a story about his death was really hard because i felt like i was gonna cry...oh well._

_I personally love this one shot! And i hope you do too! It's a friendship pairing, with a hint of romance, if you squint.  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, sadly!_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Depressing. That was one of the many words that could be used to describe the tension. Hermione sat in the living room of the Burrow with the Weasley's in complete silence. Harry was sitting next to Ginny, whose eyes looked bloodshot, and Ron sat between his mother and father, all of whom looked white as a sheet, and Percy was sitting next to his Mom. Hermione was off in an armchair by herself. The only one missing was George. Ever since Fred's death, George hasn't spoken a word to anyone. Whenever someone spoke to him, he would nod or show that he was listening, but he never made an effort to respond back. Hermione couldn't blame him. Of all the Weasley members, George had to be the most heartbroken and upset. No one even bothered to try and comfort him, either.<p>

Feeling suffocated, Hermione said in an extremely soft tone, "I'll be right back." When she stood up, no one asked where she was going or said anything to her. It seemed as if they lost the ability to speak.

Without another word, Hermione walked slowly up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. She placed her hand on the doorknob when she looked at Fred and George's bedroom door. Hermione's eyes darted to the ground. _No. He won't talk to anyone, much less you. Just leave him alone, _Hermione thought. But she couldn't help it. George must feel so alone and scared and lost without his twin.

Hermione went across the hall and hesitated before knocking gently on the door.

No response.

Hermione knocked again only a little louder, "George?" she asked softly.

Silence again. Hermione sighed and opened the door. What she saw made her heart sink. George was sitting alone on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest and staring at the floor. Though it was dark, Hermione could see his eyes, but she wished she hadn't. They were red, puffy, and wet as tears streamed silently down his face.

"I want to be alone." George said in a barely audible whisper.

But Hermione wasn't leaving just yet. She shut the door and said, "No you don't. No one wants to be alone, George."

"I do." George sniffled. Hermione winced as she's never seen a Weasley twin cry. It was a heartbreaking sight, really.

Hermione reluctantly stepped closer to the small bed and asked quietly, "May I sit?"

George didn't answer, so Hermione took it as a 'yes'. She sat down next to George, leaving a few inches between them. He turned his face away from her as if ashamed of his tears.

Hermione didn't know what her plan was. All she knew was that George was in a right state and she desperately wanted to make him feel better. Truth be told, Hermione was never close to either of the twins. They usually teased her, ignored her, and only tolerate her when they had to. They didn't per say _hate _her, but she wasn't their favorite person to talk to. Realizing this, Hermione had no idea what she was going to say or how George would take it, but she gave it her best shot.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're alright, George, because I know you're not." She started. "But please believe me when I say: I know how you feel."

George made a sudden noise that sounded remarkably like a scoff. Ignoring it, Hermione went on. "I know. How could I possibly know how you're feeling, right? I've never had any siblings, so I don't understand your particular situation…but do you know how many people lost their lives a few nights ago? Of those were…friends and people I cared deeply for. It hurts me so much I don't even want to care about anything ever again. Sometimes I just want to crawl in my bed and stay there forever…,"

Hermione took a breath before continuing.

"You wonder why it couldn't have been you...you would give everything just to see their face again and you lay awake at night, feeling like you'll never be the same...And then you feel a little guilty. There's so much you never got to say to them or do with them, and you regret it…so much it's like having a constant stomach ache." Hermione felt tears sting to her eyes as she thought about all the brave people who died at the battle at Hogwarts.

George suddenly shifted ever so slightly and looked at Hermione in the corner of his eyes. He was beginning to see that he really did know how he felt.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, George. Fred wasn't my closest friend, but I still cared a lot about him. In fact, I maybe even loved him…like you loved him."

George's eyes shifted.

"You loved him, George. I know you did. Even though you never told anyone or said it to each other much…you loved him so much."

George closed his eyes and more tears fell down his face. "I still do love him."

Hermione heard the hurt in his voice and it made her cry…literally. A single tear fell down her cheek. George, so fearless and care free was sitting here looking so lost and sad. "Fred was brave, funny, and kind hearted and you two never failed to defend me when I needed it. You were a team, and I am certain that he wouldn't want you mourning him forever, George. Please…try and cheer up."

George looked at Hermione. He didn't glance at her, he _really _looked at her. Her face was filled with so many emotions: sadness, anger, worry, fear, happiness…and love. There was no mistaking it. She really did care about him, didn't she? She really did care about his emotional well being, and George knew she was right. Horrible as his brother's death was, he couldn't let himself be sad forever. Fred would want him to keep the joke shop running, good and strong with laughter around every corner.

George sighed and sat up straight, wiping his eyes. "I freaking hate it when you're right, Hermione." And with that, he engulfed her in a giant hug. Hermione let out a sob and she closed her eyes tightly as George's hold around her tightened.

They sat there, holding each other for a good couple minutes. When they pulled apart, all the tears were gone and smiles were plastered on their faces.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome, George."

"No, really. Thank you…for everything. You're the most amazing person in the world." George said sincerely. Hermione stared at him in shock. It was one thing to hug her, but another thing to actually give her a compliment.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better. And if you ever want to talk, I'll be here." Hermione smiled one last time and walked to the door.

"Hermione?" George called.

Hermione turned around. "Yes?"

George smiled and said, "I owe you."

"Yeah? Well, just don't slip any fever fudge into my tea, and we'll call it even." Hermione said laughing, and then shut the door.

Hermione stood there staring at his door, unable to believe what had happened. Hermione had walked up the stairs sad and confused, but she would be walking down the stairs happy and content, because from that moment on, Hermione wasn't just Ron's best friend to George…she was a lot more to him now; she was his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! LONG LIVE FRED! 3<em>

_xAllie_


End file.
